


not all vampires suck blood

by melancholic_ego



Category: Vampire Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Blood Drinking, Halloween, M/M, could it be more gay? im not sure..., glitter and blood!, it supposed to be porn but turned out to be sentimental shit nobody surprised, it's glitter everywhere
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melancholic_ego/pseuds/melancholic_ego
Summary: ... some vampires suck dick. And some just suck. And it's Armand. Или история о том, как Арман и Дэниэл решили отметить Хэллуин как нормальные люди, но не учли, что они не люди и тем более не нормальные.





	not all vampires suck blood

**Author's Note:**

> Как же хорошо схлопнуть в один текст все самое любимое в твоей жизни и ни о чем не жалеть))) Это не тот вампирский текст, которого от меня все ожидали, но тот, который появился вдруг и принес мне массу эмоций. Инджой.

— Сними это сейчас же!

Обычно этот приказной тон да еще с таким содержанием фразы вызывает совсем другие эмоции. Хотя, конечно, отрицать, что привычная приятная дрожь вдоль позвоночника и слабость в коленях не ощущаются сейчас, было бы наглой ложью. Но Дэниэл не собирается идти у них на поводу. Не в этот раз.

— Это просто шутка!

— Мы сто раз обсуждали, что я не буду этого делать!

— А еще мы обсуждали, что пойдем на Хэллуин в костюмах, как нормальные люди, а не как унылые зануды!

Дэниэл отлично помнит, с чего это все началось. В сентябре, когда в магазинах начал появляться всякий праздничный декор для Хэллуина, он очень долго пытался объяснить Арману, в чем вообще суть праздника. Зачем украшать дома, зачем костюмированные вечеринки, почему именно всякие ужасы и кого вообще способен напугать картонный скелет. Да, с Арманом бывает нелегко.

* * *

— То есть они одеваются в костюмы кого-то, кем не являются?

— Именно.

— И думают, что это весело? 

Арман недоверчиво прищуривается, явно не убежденный.

— Это и есть весело.

— Не понимаю, что в этом веселого. Ведь они не знают, каково это — быть вампиром, оборотнем, ведьмой, зомби, одержимыми демонами и прочей ерундой, половины из которой даже не существует! В чем смысл?

— Именно в этом! — Дэниэл борется с соблазном закатить глаза, но это в принципе может стоить ему хорошего вечера, поэтому он держится. — Стать кем-то, кем ты не являешься! Хотя бы на один день. Примерить на себя другую жизнь, какие-то классные способности, которых у тебя нет.

— Зачем?

— О господи, Арман…

— Нет, правда, зачем?

Иногда Дэниэлу кажется, что эти вопросы никогда не закончатся. Как будто бы он на правах представителя рода человеческого должен знать все ответы обо всех мотивах людей. Хотя он даже про свои мотивы ничего внятного толком сказать не может.

— А зачем ты притворяешься человеком и таскаешься со мной по клубам, кинотеатрам и отелям?

— Я не притворяюсь, это вынужденная необходимость.

— Что ж, может у людей тоже есть необходимость побыть кем-то еще.

Арман замолчал, явно пытаясь встроить эту версию в свою картину мира. Дэниэл хорошо знал это выражение лица. Такая сосредоточенность, как будто новое знание необходимо с ювелирной точностью соединить линиями со всем остальным объемом информации. Что вообще происходит в этой голове? Ему, наверное, никогда не понять.

Но буря, вроде бы, миновала.

По крайней мере, Дэниэлу так показалось. 

Арман поднял взгляд и уставился прямо на него. Видимо, что-то не сошлось. 

— Но почему они считают, что вампиры выглядят так?

Возможно, тем, что не сошлось, были звезды, отвечавшие за удачливость Дэниэла в этот день.

— Как “так”?

— Вот эти все дурацкие плащи с красным подкладом и высоким воротом? — Арман сделал в воздухе невнятный жест руками, который, видимо, должен был что-то объяснить. — Ты хоть раз видел кого-то из нас в таком виде?

— “Из вас” я вообще видел только тебя и Луи, и, будем честны, эта выборка была не очень показательной для выводов о вашем стиле. Единственный вывод, который я точно могу по ней сделать, это тот, что вы упертые, как ослы!

— Тем более! — реплику про ослов Арман предпочёл не комментировать, даже странно. — А люди вообще никого не видели. Откуда они тогда знают?

— Потому что так показывали в фильмах? Мы же смотрели недавно “Носферату”, ты сам видел там графа Орлока с этим белым лицом и в сюртуках. А Бела Лугоши в “Дракуле”? Вот тебе первоисточник этого чертова плаща, наслаждайся.

— Но откуда они это взяли?

— Арман, я не знаю! Так было у Стокера, наверное, или у кого там еще, короче, так было в книгах, которые экранизировали!

— Но это же неправда! К тому же, я разу не видел вампиров из Румынии. Откуда эта сказка про Трансильванию и замки. Мы не настолько глупые, чтобы жить у всех на виду. Нам проще смешаться с толпой.

— Это и не должно быть правдой! Это персонаж! Мифологический! Образ! Боже, у тебя вообще есть абстрактное мышление или нет?

— Хотя нет, одного вампира из Румынии я видел… — Дэниэл начал подозревать, что Арман вообще не слушает его ответы, а только гнет упорно свою линию о том, что это неправдоподобно. — Кажется в Будапеште. Где-то в начале 20-х. Или позже? Но он не носил плащ. Он был похож на нищего в куче звенящих украшений. Почему никто не наряжается так? 

— Арман. Я не знаю. Я, честное слово, не знаю. Я не культуролог. Не филолог. Не знаю, кто там еще должен разбираться в образах вампиров в массовой культуре и в традициях Хэллуина. Я просто говорю тебе, как мне кажется.

— Не понимаю.

— Так. Все, я отказываюсь поддерживать этот разговор!

И он действительно отказался. 

Не выдержав, Дэниэл все-таки закатил глаза и ушел к окну, на ходу вытряхивая из помятой пачки сигарету, потому что это уже было невозможно терпеть.

Сложнее всего было контролировать свои мысли, в которых билось во всех вариантах _“бесит… как же он меня бесит… зачем я это терплю… как же бесит”_. Арман, конечно, прекрасно это слышал. Хотя, чтобы это понять, не надо было даже влезать к Дэниэлу в голову. Раздражение буквально электризовалось у него на кончиках пальцев, когда он щёлкал колесиком зажигалки уже который раз подряд.

* * *

Потом они все-таки как-то пришли к тому, что будет классно сходить на хэллуинскую вечеринку вместе. Нарядиться в кого-то и пойти веселиться. И, конечно, Дэниэл решает нарядиться вампиром. Как будто были еще какие-то варианты! Такой соблазн, устоять невозможно. Редко выпадает такой шанс позлить Армана. И он даже не имел в виду ничего такого! Это действительно просто шутка. Но Арман, конечно же, не понимает шуток, кто бы сомневался. И вот теперь они стоят посреди комнаты и кричат друг на друга.

— Дэниэл, сними это!

— В чем твоя проблема, Арман?! Тебе обязательно надо командовать?

— Или ты снимаешь эту унизительную бутафорию, или мы никуда не идем.

— Прекрасно, можешь никуда не идти!

Дэниэл вылетает из квартиры, хлопнув дверью. Вампирский плащ с алым подкладом пафосно развевается у него за спиной. 

— Дэниэл! Вернись сейчас же!

Надо же, Арман даже соизволил выйти за ним! Думает, что Дэниэл побежит обратно по первому его зову. Как бы не так. Эту историю они уже проходили, хватит. Если у Армана нет хотя бы грамма самоиронии, это не значит, что у Дэниэла нет хотя бы грамма самоуважения. Он отлично пойдет в клуб один и замечательно проведет там время с кем-нибудь, кто не помешан на контроле. К счастью, идти всего полтора блока, а значит, времени передумать и пожалеть у него не будет.

Хэллуин сейчас, конечно, совсем не то, что был в его лет пятнадцать. Дэниэл с ностальгией вспоминает все эти огромные свежие тыквы с восковой поверхностью, украшенные от подвала и до крыши дома соседей, конфеты в большой стеклянной банке, которые родители покупали, чтобы раздавать детям. Вспоминает, как они с друзьями пытались сделать действительно крутые пугающие костюмы, тратили на это кучу времени и чуть ли не все карманные деньги. Подбирали плейлисты с записанными с радио зловещими песнями, чтобы крутить их весь вечер. Сейчас все превратилось в какие-то бессмысленные попойки без всякого реального антуража, где удачность костюма определяется его пошлой сексуальностью. Зомби и стекающая изо рта кровь уступили место диско и повсеместным блесткам. Видимо, вселенная уравновесила таким образом тот факт, что в Хэллуин превратилась вся его собственная жизнь. Ужасы, кровь и вампиры каждый день. Хотя без секса, конечно, тоже не обошлось.

Дэниэл агрессивно пинает жестянку из-под колы, вывалившуюся из переполненной мусорки на углу улицы. Это их первый Хэллуин! В нормальной стадии взаимоотношений. Когда Арман наконец перестал в буквальном смысле сводить его с ума (хотя однозначно не перестал в ряде других смыслов, но не в этом суть), а Дэниэл перестал пить в таких количествах, что слабо осознавал реальность. 

Но, конечно же, Арману нужно было все испортить! Конечно, нужно было начать скандалить из-за костюма вампира. Подумаешь, проблема. Что в этом настолько оскорбительного для его чувства прекрасного? Он вообще пришел без костюма, в своих обычных голубых джинсах и вельветовой куртке поверх белой футболки. Хотя они же договаривались! Конечно, ему же не нужен бесплатный коктейль в клубе. И платный тоже. И вообще никакой. И мнение Дэниэла ему тоже не нужно учитывать, ведь это же он здесь главный, он решает, что и когда делать, он приходит и уходит, когда захочет, он берет и просто вырывает человека навсегда из контекста собственной жизни, а потом устраивает истерику из-за дурацкого плаща и рубашки в кружевах. Поразительно, как в нем сочетаются тиран и психованный подросток. Дэниэл надеется, что он достаточно далеко, чтобы Арман не слышал все эти мысли. 

По лицу мазнул блик света. Дэниэл оборачивается и видит свое отражение в витрине, в розово-сиреневых отблесках неоновой подсветки. Изображение грязное и размытое, ему кажется, что его лицо расплывается, как будто это кто-то другой, смутно похожий на него. Он вдруг понимает, что не узнает себя не только в этой витрине. Отражение в зеркале тоже уже давно не кажется ему знакомым. Как будто вся действительность стала нереалистичной и размытой. Как будто он выпал из реальности, перестал осознавать ее, перестал осознавать себя как ее часть. Сейчас он мог бы легко признать, что настоящий Дэниэл стоит там, за витриной, и пристально его рассматривает, оторвавшись на секунду от своей совершенно нормальной жизни человека его возраста, где нужно искать работу, снимать жилье, пить с друзьями, ездить на праздники к семье. Он пытается посмотреть себе в глаза и спросить, что происходит.

Резкий сигнал гудка вырывает его из бесконечности расходящихся по воде кругов представлений о возможном нормальном себе, словно дернув со всей силы за ворот вампирского плаща. Дэниэлу даже кажется, что ему действительно стало тяжело дышать, и он инстинктивно хватается ладонью за горло. 

Машина пролетает мимо, и ее задние габариты тлеют где-то за следующим перекрестком. Дэниэл еще раз оборачивается к витрине. Отражение стало как будто бы четче. Он видит круги у себя под глазами и обкусанные губы. Нервно трет царапину на левой щеке. Постояв еще немного, отражение устало вздыхает и, развернувшись, шагает по улице в сторону клуба, музыка из которого уже слышна. Признавать существование звукоизоляции там явно отказывались. 

Запал ссориться как-то незаметно сходит на нет, но идея вернуться обратно вызывает неприятный холод в солнечном сплетении и тошноту. Будто чья-то чужая рука в скользкой резиновой перчатке копается в твоих внутренностях, нарушая их порядок. Дэниэл толкает дверь клуба. 

Внутри уже не протолкнуться, хотя казалось бы, всего девять вечера, кто вообще начинает тусить в такое детское время. Со всех сторон какие-то ведьмы, десять версий Вампиры с вырезами, которые были бы действительно смущающими, если бы не плоская грудь их владелиц, франкенштейны, зомби и просто какие-то непонятные уроды.

Прорвавшись к бару, Дэниэл заказывает себе водку со спрайтом. Бармен отвечает что-то невнятное.

— Что?

— Спрайта нет! — пытается перекричать музыку бармен. — Только клюквенный сок, чтобы красное. Как кровь! Сегодня только тематический алкоголь. Тебе как раз!

Дэниэл соглашается, только чтобы избавиться от идиотского флирта. Видимо, думает он, вампирское очарование включается даже в костюме вампира и даже когда не просили. 

После первой водки он заказывает вторую, которая разливается ему на руку. Салфеток на баре, естественно, не находится, приходится вытереть липкую ладонь собственным плащом. С третьей он уверенно направляется в сторону танцпола, подумав, что уже готов танцевать в гордом одиночестве.

Оказаться среди живых людей для разнообразия было очень приятно. Теплых, не потому что они выпили твоей или чьей-то еще крови. Отблески диско-шара попадают в глаза и слепят, над толпой ползет плотный дым, но Дэниэлу это нравится. Он любил быть среди людей. Раньше, еще до всей этой садомазохистской эскапады, в которую он превратил свою жизнь, не задумавшись о последствиях даже не секунду. До чувства изоляции и отчужденности. Ему нравилось растворяться в атмосфере, чувствовать как все эти цвета, звуки и запахи текут сквозь него, наполняя его ощущением резонанса с пространством. 

Он прикуривает сигарету и, загипнотизированный мерцающим светом, стоит посреди танцпола, лениво качаясь в такт музыке. Сигаретный дым поочередно меняет цвет с розового на фиолетовый, потом на синий, зеленый, золотой. Перед глазами вспыхивает воспоминание о холодном сверхъестественном золоте радужки, опоясывающей расширенный зрачок. Дэниэл изо всех сил старается подавить в себе ощущение странной потерянности без постоянных попыток его контролировать, без привычного голоса в мыслях. Он встряхивает головой, допивает остатки коктейля и ставит стаканчик на пол.

Музыка сменяется на что-то плавное и тягучее. Медленный танец для тех, кто еще не определился, хочет ли продолжать танцевать или уже перейти к сексу. Впрочем, никто не говорил, что нельзя совместить. Девушка в безвкусном костюме медсестры в неестественно ярких пятнах крови подмигивает Дэниэлу и приглашающе оттягивает ворот халата в сторону, открывая доступ к шее. Он чувствует парализующую неловкость. 

Как на это принято реагировать? За последние годы его способности к проявлению инициативы почти атрофировались. С людьми все так сложно, ведь они не знают, что происходит у тебя в голове, не вытягивают из тебя твои намерения и желания, реагируя сразу на них, а не на твои действия. С ними никогда не получается быть настолько открытым и раскрепощенным. Может, с Арманом дело в каком-то ощущении ирреальности всего происходящего с ними, из-за которого он разрешал себе говорить все, что думает, показывать искренние реакции. В этих взаимоотношениях он давно перешагнул тот порог, за которым ему еще было неловко делать какие-то вещи. Но с людьми это так никогда не работало. Он им нравился, конечно, он умел быть обаятельным, умел заинтересовать и расположить к себе. Но все эти решительные действия и шаги… Господи, просто позови девушку танцевать, положи руки ей на талию, ты делал столько вещей, которые были абсолютно за гранью всяких приличий, что тебя смущает… Возможно, поэтому с Арманом так хорошо — он просто исключает опцию выбора из твоей жизни, он просто решает все, не спрашивая тебя, он часто лучше тебя самого знает, что тебе надо. Дэниэл сглатывает, пытаясь отогнать все эти воспоминания, и улыбается девушке, протягивая руку. 

_“Нет”_, — раздается в голове. Даже не оборачиваясь, Дэниэл чувствует, что Арман стоит прямо за ним. Бледная ладонь ложится ему на плечо, заставляя повернуться. 

Держи себя в руках, не показывай, как ты рад, не давай ему увидеть, пытается внушить себе Дэниэл. Но, наконец повернувшись, он сразу ощущает, как этот план рассыпается мелким бисером без всякой надежды собрать его обратно в единое целое. Встретив все еще недовольный взгляд под золотистыми ресницами, он старается найти какие-то слова, извиниться за то, в чем даже не был виноват. Сделать все, что угодно, лишь бы избавиться от ощущения этой разделяющей их пелены недавней ссоры, ощущения легкой отстраненности Армана. Прохладные руки медленно скользят по его плечам.

_“Ты, кажется, хотел танцевать”_. Это не вопрос, конечно, как всегда не вопрос. Дэниэл сглатывает.

Пока он пытается ответить хотя бы минимально внятным набором слов, кто-то взрывает рядом с ними хлопушку. Их обсыпает черно-оранжевым блестящим конфетти. Почти сразу же в нескольких местах по всему залу мелкие блестки начинают сыпаться прямо с потолка.

Замерев, Дэниэл завороженно наблюдает, как глиттер равномерно покрывает рыжие волосы Армана, рукава и плечи его куртки, оседая в объемных полосках вельвета, падает на лицо. На мраморной белизне кожи Армана это выглядит просто сверхъестественно, красиво до давящей боли в грудной клетке, до звенящего на кончиках пальцев желания притронуться.

_“Красивый… какой же красивый, господи… никого такого… никогда…”_

Обрывки мыслей хаотично мечутся в сознании, не в состоянии сложиться в осмысленную фразу. Арман еле заметно улыбается. Ему нравится, как Дэниэл каждый раз моментально теряет контроль над собой в такие моменты. Нравится прозрачная открытость его сознания. Мало что может быть настолько же привлекательным.

Он поднимает руку, намереваясь как будто смахнуть блестки с волос Дэниэла. Пальцы вплелись в светлые пряди и ощутимо тянут назад. Дэниэл послушно отклоняется вслед за рукой, открывая шею. Он видит блеск в рыжих локонах, когда Арман наклоняется, ощущает едва уловимое движение губ вдоль бьющейся вены. Дэниэлу кажется, что музыка остановилась, что он слышит только стук крови у себя в ушах.

— Кажется, сегодня должна была быть моя очередь? — нервно смеется он, обнажая маленькие накладные клыки. Но его пальцы на плече Армана заметно подрагивают от предвкушения.

— Сколько ты выпил? — Арман, как всегда, делает вид, что не замечает реакции на себя, хотя прекрасно о ней знает. — От тебя пахнет алкоголем. Ты же знаешь, я не люблю.

— Я… пару коктейлей. Прости… Я сейчас возьму кофе.

Дэниэл судорожно сглатывает, надеясь, что это не бросается в глаза. Хотя с запрокинутой головой совершенно точно видно, как движется вверх и возвращается на место адамово яблоко. _“Пожалуйста… пожалуйста… только не…. не передумай… я… мне надо....”_

Арман едва ощутимо прикусывает кожу на его шее и с улыбкой отстраняется.

— Это были не коктейли, Дэниэл, это была практически чистая водка. Идем домой.

На улице прохладно и почему-то очень тихо для этого времени суток. Молчание сгущается вокруг них плотным некомфортным облаком. Арман делает вид, что не замечает его, и уверенно идет вперед. Дэниэл украдкой постоянно поглядывает на него, пытаясь понять, что нужно сделать, чтобы не испортить все. Дурацкие накладные клыки никак не хотят отклеиваться, но уже на подходе к дому он все-таки справляется с ними.

Как только закрывается дверь, они возвращаются в исходную точку. В этот раз хотя бы без повышения голоса.

— Дэниэл, снимай это.

Наконец-то ситуация, в которой действительно хочется слышать эти слова.

Дэниэл послушно развязывает ленты на вороте плаща. Арман вытягивает едва снятый предмет одежды у него из рук и набрасывает себе на плечи.

— Пусть в вампирских костюмах сегодня будут настоящие вампиры.

Дэниэл хочет возразить что-то про двойные стандарты, но не успевает, потому что Арман вдруг резко оказывается рядом с ним, и он вздрагивает от неожиданности.

— Ну я же простил так не делать!

— Тебе идет эта рубашка… Так непривычно. 

Арман, как обычно, не слушает. Его пальцы изучающе касаются кружевных манжетов, ведут по гладкой ткани объемного рукава и останавливаются у завязок свободного ворота. 

— Нам стоит ее оставить. 

— Что, переходим на исторические ролевые игры?

Он тут же чувствует сжимающую его горло руку и довольно улыбается, это именно та реакция, которой он ждал после этих слов. Давление усиливается, и он ощущает, как начинает постепенноотключаться.

_«Пожалуйста… сейчас...»_

_«Скажи это вслух»_.

— Пожалуйста, — голос сдавлен, слова вырываются чуть ли не с хрипом. — Арман?.. Зубами…

Рука в ту же секунду отпускает горло и зубы прорывают тонкую кожу над бьющейся веной, выпуская горячую кровь. 

Дэниэл чувствует, как она, пульсируя, вытекает из раны на шее и течет по коже. Его пальцы путаются в рыжих волосах. На его памяти это первый раз, когда Арман пролил кровь, и он подозревает, что было сделано специально. Он неверяще касается собственной горячей кожи и подносит к лицу пальцы покрытые тёмной бордовой субстанцией, в которой блестят крупинки мелких блесток. Он инстинктивно тянется слизать кровь, но Арман резко перехватывает его руку, и его прохладные губы смыкаются вокруг пальцев. Яркие золотые глаза смотрят прямо на него, не мигая. Дэниэл чувствует, что этого слишком много, что его собственная кровь, пачкающая эти бледные губы, не умещается в его восприятии, разрывает его изнутри тысячей разнонаправленных импульсов, которым сложно сопротивляться, на которые сложно успевать реагировать. 

Он пытается закрыть глаза и отвернуться, отойти хотя бы на полшага от этой бездны по имени Арман, в которую он бесконечно соскальзывает, сколько бы ни старался, но… _“Смотри на меня. Дэниэл. Посмотри на меня”_. Дэниэл издает жалкий еле слышный всхлип и тысячу молчаливых _“Пожалуйста…. пожалуйста…”_. Арман ухмыляется, выпускает его руку и наклоняется обратно к шее. 

— Ты совершенно не умеешь себя контролировать, — он чувствует, как липкие от крови губы касаются мочки, когда Арман произносит эти слова. 

— Я даже не пытаюсь, — с потерянной улыбкой Дэниэл пытается повернуться и ухватить хотя бы один короткий смазанный поцелуй. Он знает, что это не будет просто. Что Арман не будет потакать его желаниям просто так. Но все равно пытается, потому что ему это нужно, необходимо, потому что он не представляет, как жил без этого те несколько лет, когда у него не было возможности даже прикоснуться. Даже не глядя, Арман проходится пальцами по его скуле и отворачивает его лицо в другую сторону.

Кровь. Его внимание сейчас сосредоточено на крови. В такие моменты он сам не очень-то хорош в контроле. Дэниэл видел этот взгляд. Голодный, дезориентированный, пугающий и безумно притягательный. И сейчас эта кровь все еще стекает по шее и по плечу Дэниэла и уже наверняка оставляет тёмные пятна на белоснежной рубашке. Забыв о желании сохранить ее на будущее, Арман тянет ее вниз с плеча и тонкая ткань трещит, разрываясь по шву. Все еще не давая Дэниэлу повернуться, он собирает губами капли крови, пытающиеся соскользнуть с плеча в ямку над ключицей, планомерно вылизывает плечо и шею, и Дэниэл чувствует, как у него подгибаются колени._ “Еще раз…. пожалуйста… снова… больнее…”_

Предвкушение острых зубов пульсирует на его коже, вызывает беспокойное нетерпение. Его руки отчаянно пытаются притянуть Армана еще ближе, вжаться сильнее, почувствовать неестественно гладкую кожу, пробравшись под несколько слоев ткани. Сейчас ощущение реальности заканчивается за пределами тактильного контакта, и он растворяется в прикосновениях языка и губ, прохладных рук, прядей волос касающихся его лица и шеи. И вдруг это все рассыпается. 

Дэниэл пытается включиться в реальность и поворачивается, потому что его больше не удерживает чужая ладонь. Чуть отстранившись, Арман стоит с лицом человека, который случайно выпил кофейный осадок со дна чашки.

_“Что не так… что я… что… надо сделать… алкоголь?.. но ведь не...”_

Арман несколько раз трет ладонью губы в красных подтеках, потом, высунув язык, пытается оттереть и его. Не завязанный вампирский плащ соскальзывает с его плеч.

— Блестки. Ты весь в блестках. Они везде. И теперь у меня во рту в том числе.

Дэниэл с облегчением смеется. Такая беспомощность. Такое злое отчаяние. Безграничная нежность затапливает его изнутри. Безжалостный вампир против крошечных переливающихся блесток. Он в который раз тянется к губам, на которых засыхает его собственная кровь, но Арман отходит и резко дёргает его за собой по направлению к ванной. Движение настолько быстрое, что Дэниэлу кажется, что он мгновенно протрезвел и реальность вокруг него окончательно прогрузилась обратно. 

Арман в темноте включает воду набираться в ванну, нажимает на выключатель тусклого желтого светильника над зеркалом и садится на бортик. 

— Снимай это.

— Я смотрю, это просто фраза дня? — улыбается Дэниэл, стягивая через голову заляпанную кровью и надорванную рубашку.

Арман смотрит на него с ничего не выражающим лицом, скрестив руки на груди. Как будто не он только что увлеченно вылизывал кровь с шеи Дэниэла, до боли вцепившись пальцами ему в плечо. Дэниэл никогда не мог понять эту способность за секунду переключаться с увлеченной горячности на абсолютное спокойствие. Сам он оставался дезориентированным еще на какое-то время.

— Смывай все эти блестки. Сейчас. Это невозможно.

— Слушаюсь, босс.

Это ненормально, что приказной тон вызывает у него такую щемящую нежность и ощущение разливающегося внутри тепла. Дэниэл надеется, что Арман не услышит в его мыслях все эти сентиментальные глупости. Он послушно снимает кроссовки и остатки одежды, бросая их комком на пол, кладет очки рядом с раковиной и забирается в ванну. Арман разворачивается к нему и гладит рукой по волосам.

Поддавшись внезапному импульсу, он тянет Армана за собой, роняя в ванну прямо в одежде и расплёскивая добрую треть воды. И он прекрасно понимает, что если бы Арман не хотел, он бы не дал ему это сделать, Дэниэл не настолько сильный. Улыбка снова непроизвольно появляется на его губах. 

Разводы крови с его шеи и рук Армана растекаются по воде вместе с блестками. Дэниэл вылавливает их кончиками пальцев и проводит по волосам Армана, крупинки переливаются на мокрых рыжих прядях. В полумраке все вокруг них блестит и кажется таким нереалистичным. Как какие-то сумасшедшие грезы. Алиса в стране чудес. Брызги воды, никак не падающие с ресниц и заставляющие свет дробиться на тысячу сверкающих нитей. И это так отличается от привычной монотонной темноты, в которой они проводят время. Сейчас все буквально сияет, и Арман смотрит на него этими невозможными золотыми глазами, и его намокшая белая футболка как будто светится в темноте. 

Дэниэл чувствует легкое головокружение и тянется к все еще покрытым кровью губам Армана. Он никогда бы не поверил, что целоваться с металлическим привкусом крови настолько лучше, чем… Чем вообще буквально все на свете. Настолько более чувственно, остро, он каждый раз теряется в этом ощущении, чувствует, что его накрывает с головой, даже если это его собственная кровь, а не те пара капель крови Армана, которые иногда ему достаются. Его язык намеренно задевает один из острых клыков, он чувствует дрожь от едва волнительной болезненности ощущения на грани восприятия, пальцы пытаются пробраться под мокрую футболку. 

Дэниэл мысленно умоляет, чтобы так было всегда, чтобы этот момент никогда не заканчивался. Чтобы Арман никогда не пропадал и не уходил от него, чтобы он сам не становился старше, чтобы они не ругались из-за глупостей и не говорили друг другу отвратительных жестоких вещей на эмоциях. Чтобы был только этот безумный волшебный блеск, кровь и контрастирующее с горячей водой прохладное тело Армана рядом.

Он отстраняется, чтобы жадно схватить ртом воздуха, и открывает глаза. Ему кажется, что он любит буквально каждое ощущение в этом моменте. Скользящие пальцы, липнущие к щеке мокрые рыжие волосы, саднящая рана на шее. Дэниэл смотрит на Армана, прекрасно понимая, что все это сейчас читается в его взгляде. Но в конце концов, ему не пятнадцать лет, чтобы стесняться своих чувств и что-то скрывать. Арман и так все знает. И Арману обязательно нужно все испортить, потому что у него совершенно нет чувства момента.

— Я не люблю воду. Ты же знаешь, — он делает вид, что пытается недовольно нахмуриться.

— Зато любишь меня, — Дэниэл довольно улыбается и убирает мокрые пряди с его лица, заправляя их за ухо.

Арман скептически приподнимает бровь, но его рука остается лежать на шее Дэниэла и кончики пальцев медленно и осторожно гладят кожу. 


End file.
